


The Penguin on the napkin

by Ringed_Saturn



Series: Nygmobblepot Aus [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: College AU, Gotham AU, M/M, Nygmobblepot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringed_Saturn/pseuds/Ringed_Saturn
Summary: Edward Nygma, a shy nerd found himself intrigued by a man he met eyes with in a coffee shop, he's left with little to no clues on a napkin and finds it his personal mission to find out who he is.





	The Penguin on the napkin

The door slowly shuts behind a certain lanky man wearing black sinny jeans and a leaf green button up, walking up to an empty table as far away from people as possible and at least near a window to drift off when needed.

Sighing gently and relaxing into his seat, the brunette is cut off from his small zen state as a woman takes his order then walks away with a smirk plastered on her face.

Confused by what had just happened, he shrugged and slouched back until he realized why the woman gave him a look, his fly was down and his question mark boxers peaking in all their glory 'Oh dear how come no one told me?' the man thought. As discreetly as possible, he reached and quickly tried to pull it up before anyone else could get the chance to see this embarrassing moment.

Too late

Nygma had locked eyes with a raven haired man with striking blue eyes, not knowing what to do, he gave him a sheepish smile, the other replied by giving him smirk, caught off guard by the reaction the lanky man turned to look at the window next to him as to not reveal his embarrassed face.

The same woman from earlier had come back with his coffee along with a napkin and smiled at him as if nothing had happened earlier then walked away.

The napkin had writing on it;

_Call me ***-***-**** Isabella xx_

'Gee after what happened, I think not' Nygma thought to himself

Pulling out his phone, the man began to pretend to type in the number onto his phone knowing well the woman must’ve still been looking at him from a distance.

It seems that Nygma must've been some sort of magnet because a figure stopped in front of him and set a napkin on his table then walked away with a smile

_sorry for staring earlier, couldn’t help but notice how cute you are :)_

_ps: you’re really bad at fake entering a number_

_-Os_

Along with the writing on the napkin had been a cute drawing of a penguin but to his surprise, no number and there was no other way of contacting them other than their name.

What exactly is  _Os_ short for? Had it been short for Osborne? Oscar, perhaps Oswald or even Ossie? Maybe the guy went by just Os? Surely it had not been an initial, only the  _O_ had been capitalized, everyone knows that it’s all the letters, not just the first, maybe he was foreign?

_’Come on Ed, think’_

Was the penguin a symbolism for something? Family symbol? An exotic family pet? Favorite animal? Ed just _had_ to know.

Os had walked out through the back doors, surely it wasn’t just to walk near Ed, and if that was the case, he at least didn’t head to the front which was further downtown and it would definitely be hard to find him in these crowded streets.

Ed got up, shoved both napkins in his pocket, threw his cup away and rushed out the back door.

It hadn’t been too long since Os left, but long enough to lose his direction, luckily for Ed the back of the cafe had been a small alley with apartments surrounding it, that guy had to live in one of these but where? No one goes through the back of the cafe unless you live behind it, there’s no use going through the alleyway considering it leads to a not so pleasant neighborhood further back anyway.

Almost as if some higher being had felt his struggle, he had spotted a petit figure, an outline very similar to that of Os.

”Hey!” Ed called out from where he was standing.

The figure quickly turned around, blue orbs meeting his chocolate brown ones.

”Wait please! At least tell me who you are,”

”Look for a Cobblepot,” and then the man ran off again.

The shorter man had been wearing a leg brace, how had he not noticed earlier? But how the hell did he run so fast?

Damn him. How the hell was Ed supposed to find him again, it’s not like they went to class togeth-

 _‘That’s it!’_  

That guy must’ve seen him before if he said to look for him, but which lecture would they have had together for him to spot him?

Nygma’s biochemistry class was out of the question because who else had wanted to be in that class? It was relatively small and surely he would’ve at least gotten a glance at him at least once.

Ed was determined to find this man and get to know him even if that meant patience, and a lot of patience he had. 

One last look at the napkin with the digits had been made before it had been crumpled up into his laptop bag while the other more intriguing one was carefully placed in a beside drawer.


End file.
